My Personal Deck : Please Help Me Make It Better
Normal Monsters Aqua Madoor Giant Soldier of Stone x 2 Neo the Magic Swordsman Kabazaul Harpie's Brother Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness x 2 Insect Knight Luster Dragon x 2 Summoned Skull Dark Magician (I know, this is a bad choice, but like many of the anime watchers, I like this card, and this was the first level 7 or higher card I ever had) Effect Monster A Man with Wdjat Twin-Headed Behemoth The Stern Mystic Witch of the Black Forest (forbidden in tournament play, want to find a similar card) Wall of Illusion Trap Master Man-Eater Bug x 2 Magic/Spell Cards Change of Heart (forbidden, need replacement) Dark Hole (forbidden, need replacement) Fissure Heavy Storm Monster Reborn Mystical Space Typhoon x 2 (limited, need a replacement) Pot of Greed (forbidden, need a replacement) Red Medicine Reload x 2 Snatch Steal (forbidden, need a replacement) Sparks Sword of Dark Destruction Sword of Deep-Seated Yami (bad choice for field spell since deck is not single type) Trap Cards Castle Walls Magic Jammer Negate Attack Robbin' Goblin Trap Hole x 2 Waboku Planned Revisions Remove all forbidden and limited cards. Add in brain control to replace snatch steal and change of hears, and use hammer shot in order to replace dark hole. Also, want to add Guardian Eatos, Level 8 and 7 synchro monsters and level 3,4 tuner monsters (because I need to take advantage of this new angle of gameplay) Again, please help me improve this deck. Thanks From some Guy:too much normal monsters (obviously), and even though i said too much normals. you should add a frostosarus(6 star, ATT/2600 DEF/1700/Water/Dinosaur). Review: In short, this deck is horrible for so many reasons. First, there is no strategy. The monsters have been randomly assorted and no sort of thought has been put into such a deck. I mean, you haven't even bothered to remove out the Forbidden cards and replace them before posting. All the cards can be replaced by totally superior cards. For example, Gene Warped Werewolf alone surpasses every single card in your deck. If I were you, I would scrap the entire deck, look for a possible common strategy in your cards, and insert the strongest possible cards in order to make your deck half-readable. Hopefully, this review has led you to put a little bit more thought before you post. Deck builder: First Find you strategy and mian card to build around, this deck is a collection of "good" cards, that don't work together. So once you have a set strategy or card to build around, the deck is hopeless. But find someone to duel, test the deck. If youchange the deck even if it one card, Duel. Thanks for the help guys. I edited this deck a lot since I first posted. I removed a lot of the normal monsters and had the cards in my deck "match" a lot better. I am looking into the synchro strategies now because the strategy appears advantageous with the cards they are releasing now.